Devon Advanced Trainer School
by VioletWolf777
Summary: A school for the more advanced people who have yet to start their journey. OC's are accepted. It's not the best summary...I know.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

I gulped. My hands were shaking, my breathing was uneven, and my palms were sweaty (partly because of my open-fingered gloves, mainly because I was nervous) and I was extremely nervous. Ella, on the other hand, was excited. She reached for the door knob.

She opened the door.

I glared at her back.

A teacher opened the door. I straightened my uniform. "It took you long enough. Get inside the classroom and introduce yourselves. I am Professor Knight, best teacher in the school." He said. Truthfully, he looked EVIL. Okay, I might be overreacting but- "What are you waiting for, get in the classroom!" he said.

I hesitantly stepped into the classroom. Ella was already there, introducing herself……I hate this! I don't even want to be here! In this fancy school for fancy people! AUGH!

**WHY MOM, WHY!?!?! **

**Why did you do this to me…?**

Alright, I'm over dramatic but I REALLY didn't want to go. And I mean REALLY.

Oh no, everyone (nearly everyone) was looking at me, expectantly I might add. OH ARCEUS MAKE THEM STOP; IT'S BAD FOR MY SELF-CONFIDENCE!!!! Oh, wait a minute; I remember now, I don't have any. That's why mom made me come here in the first place…!

Grr…

What do I say?! What do I do?! Dialga! Mom knows I have social problems, why make me go!? What do I do now…?

"What's wrong? Meowth got your tongue?" One of the students, he had a blue bandanna on, called. I gulped, first day and I already lost my voice. "…" I didn't say anything. Some students started to laugh. One yelled out "Why is her hair Silver!?" Good question. Why was my hair Silver? Ella's hair was dark black, so why was mine Silver? Maybe it came from my…dad? Not that I would know, he died before I turned one, so I don't really remember…Mom doesn't talk about him too often either.

Oh well, too bad.

And now I ask myself, why did I suddenly become emotionless? One minute ago, I was overreacting. Now I barely even care.

What is wrong with me?

Back to the current situation…" Velvela Lavender A. Aaron" I said, ignoring anything and everything they said afterwards. Professor Knight pointed to a seat in the back. I was smiling on the inside; this meant I wouldn't be sitting in the front! I walked to the seat, ignoring whatever anyone said. I put my bag on the floor, the one that had my notebooks, books, and etc. Luckily for my self-confidence (which disappeared when mom announced we were going here) not everybody laughed or whispered or bla bla bla.

I'm Velvela Aaron. My full name is Velvela Lavender Anima Aaron. I'm 10 years old. Ella's full name is Angela Margaret Miranda Oak. Yes, she unfortunately was the twin of Gary Oak, strange thing was, they look almost nothing alike. Scratch that. I meant act almost nothing alike. Actually forget I said anything, ok? Anyway, Ella has short straight brown hair (no spikes at all), Brown eyes, and fair skin. I have pale skin, really dark black eyes, I'm thin (so is Ella), straight silver hair that reaches until my shoulders, and me, Ella, and Gary are about the same height. Me being taller by just a little. Ella and Gary are both 11 by the way.

My seat was on the leftmost side, at the back of the room, not in the very back around 2 rows away from the very back. …

What was this school called again…?

…………………

The Devon Advanced Trainer School.

...I think.


	2. Chapter One: Steven Jr?

Chapter One: Steven Jr.!?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Azurei: Did anyone notice that Angela's full name spells Ammo? If you did PM me please! And not if you realized it only now, okay? Anyway I'll answer the question….now! Oh, and language translations will often be inside parenthesis.

Why I restarted?

I just felt like it… there's a deeper reason, but I don't want to say.

---Classroom---

"Hey."

"Huh? Oh, and you are?" I asked my seatmate, who had just tapped my shoulder. I faced him. Something was familiar about him…Aha! He was the son of the principal. Wow, he's in my class….Lucky me.

…Not.

"I'm Steven, and you?"

Did he even listen earlier? Probably not.

"Velvela, call me Anima. And…You're not telling me your real name."

"Palkia, you're good! …I'm Steven…Jr., please call me Seth." he said. (Author's note: I'll explain how I got the name at the end)

Steven Junior?

"Okay, nice to meet you Seth."

We turned back to Mr. Knight…I mean 'Professor' Knight, he was explaining something about how Absols predict Disaster NOT cause them, but of course I already knew that, seeing as I had an Absol of my own named Midnight. So I guess he taught about the special abilities of Pokemon then.

"I didn't know that…" I heard Steven Jr., um, Seth say from my left. (He was sitting on my left.) I checked my schedule (which was sitting on my table during our conversation), my next subject would be… Science with Mr. Volkner Denzi. Ok.

---After class---

"That was so…boring!" Ella (Angela) said. "The teacher called on everyone in class at least five times, and he kept asking about Absols! Absol this, Absol that, Absol….UGHH!!" Ella continued. My faithful Absol, Midnight, was walking beside me. He was currently glaring his eyes out at Ella. I rubbed the fur on his head, "Don't let it get to you, Midnight." I said. We were all currently heading to our next classes. Ella met someone by the name of Aaron (Green hair, green eyes) during class. Gary was not with us, me and Seth had the same next class and he was leading me there (although from touring the school I already knew where things were), by some random good luck, Ella and Aaron were in the next class together. I grabbed Ella; I was the only one walking with my Pokemon right now by the way.

"_Sie mag ihn, so wie in wie, nicht gern als freund." _(AN: This is according to Google, okay? It's in German) (You like him, as in like like, not like as a friend). I said to her. "Sorry Vels, I don't speak German." Hey, at least she knew I was speaking German.

"Don't call me Vels!"  
"Sorry."  
"_Ich sagte: _(I said.)You like him, as in like like, not like as a friend." Ella blushed at my statement.

"_Und übrigens, Ella, Sie schulden mir 20 _poke'." (And by the way, Ella, you owe me 20)

I should explain. Ella and I have never ever blushed (Ella until now), so we had a contest. Whoever blushes owes the other 20 poke'.

"What did you say, Anima?"  
"I said, you owe me 20 poke', you blushed remember?"

"Darn, oh well, here." She said, handing me the Poke'.

"…AND I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" she yelled.

"_Stop it youre zieht unnötige Aufmerksamkeit" _(Stop it, youre attracting unnecessary attention.)

"Sorry, still don't speak German."

By now, Seth, Aaron, and nearly everybody else was looking our way. I shook my head, and walked ahead to my class. It was my fault anyway. I entered the class room, it was empty, except for a blond man (probably Mr. Denzi) who was standing there. "So, you're the new student?" he asked. I nodded. "You're seat is over there." He said, pointing to a seat that was some where in the middle row, next to a window. "_Vielen Dank"_ (Thank you very much) I said. "_Kein Problem" _(No problem) he replied_. _It felt good, knowing I wasn't the only one here speaking German. I grinned at him, he grinned back. He opened the door. I stared at him, in curiosity. "_Drei… Zwei …Eins…" _(Three…Two…One…). A lot of students poured into the room, rushing to their seats. I walked over to mine, sat on it, set my bag down, and returned Midnight to his Poke' ball (which had seals on it spelling 'Midnight'). Seth took a seat behind me. A girl who had long, wavy black hair, who looked quite fit and acrobatic sat next to me.

Wait a minute! I forgot to describe the uniform…Ahaha, sorry. For the girls, it's a white long sleeved shirt, with a black ribbon, it has an emblem of the school (A diamond with the letters DATS on it, it has a blue background, silver lining, and yellow ribbons sticking out of it), and a red skirt just until above the knee, but the socks were long and black, until above the knee (this is our ordinary uniform we wear traveling clothes during field trips which happen about once every month), brown shoes. For the boys it a white long sleeved shirt, black tie (makes them look like businessmen XD), and black pants, the school logo was on the shirt too. Ahaha, sorry.

Back to the girl beside me…Weeellll, let's just say she seemed to be in a bad mood and I really don't want to disturb her…

*gulp*

Someone to her right was foolish enough to tease her. She glared at him. He grinned cheekily, and teased her even more. "I said, stop it! NOW." She said through clenched teeth. Luckily, Mr. Denzi went out to get something and was not here to watch the two argue. Something compelled me to break it up. Ugh, I must be spending too much time around Gary. Besides, it looked like the boy barely even knew her. "_Hey please stop necken" (_Hey, please stop teasing her). He turned to me. He was glaring at me. "This is none of your business, little girl!" he said. Little girl? I was like, 5 inches taller than him! "What did you say?" the girl asked. "Oh sorry, I told him to stop teasing you." I replied. "Well, thanks, but here comes Mr. Denzi. By the way I'm, Raptor Kitten. It's weird, I know, but please just use Rapt." Rapt said. "Velvela Aaron, call me Anima." I replied. She nodded, and turned back to Mr. Denzi who was explaining something about Shroomish and their effect spore. "Now, Velvela, _Was bedeutet Shroomishs Effect Spore tun_, What does effect spore do?" (what does effect spore do?). "If the foe comes in contact, it may paralyze, poison, or make the foe fall asleep." I replied.

Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azurei: Ahh, I got his name from a dream my cousin had, his dream was so weird! We were in the tv show bachelorette, and he was one of the helpers.

Unfortunately, guess who the bachelorette was?

....me. He said, I picked Steven and Wallace and they battled it out to choose who I would...you know. (btw, he said wallace was a bit flabby in his dream XD) Steven won, then he said we got married and had a son, and that we named him steven Jr.

WHY ME?! well, he had another dream, but I'll tell you about it in the next chapter!

Bye! (XD)


	3. A short fill in

Chapter Three:

---Hallway, November 7---

"We've been here quite a while now, haven't we…" I said.

"Mhmmm…." Seth answered, chewing on some kind of deformed cookie.

Ella stared at the cookie suspiciously. I tried my hardest not to as well, but it looked so weird! It was flat, had a strange shape, and it had green stuff all over it. Eww.

Seth was looking at it strangely while he ate. He seemed ready to vomit each time he took a bite. I turned to Midnight. "Midnight! Hold it in!" I cried, panicked. He was vomiting all over the floor. "Seth, you gave him some of that, didn't you!" Ella said. Seth shook his head no. Ella's Cherubi didn't seem to notice Midnight's vomit, and walked over it, causing a chain reaction. Midnight vomited even more, Seth dropped the cookie, Aaron ran towards the comfort room, Ella screamed, and I slapped myself in the face. Ella grabbed her Cherubi, and we watched as she ran towards the comfort rooms. "Ella wait!" I yelled.

Too late.

She ran into the men's room.

"Ahh! Female!" I heard, followed closely by a feminine "Eeeek!" and an innocent sounding "Cher?"

Oh boy. Poor Ella.

"Seufz…" (sigh)

Ella came running back out, and this time went into the clinic which was extremely near the CR.

…A loud "CHERRR!!!" followed.

"I'm sorry Cheri! I didn't know the alcohol would get- OW! Stop that! OUCH! NURSE!!"

"I'll go check on her…" I said. Aaron came back out of the bath room, and quickly ran back in.

"What's his problem?" Seth asked.

I pointed at his shoes. He had stepped in the vomit.

Wow, I must be REALLY lucky today.

I sighed, and went to check on Ella.

She was being attacked by Cheri, and the nurse was trying to stop Cheri from using Bullet seed. The nurse was also darting her eyes looking for Cheri's Poke ball most likely. I grabbed the poke ball from Ella's waist, and returned Cheri. They both sighed in relief.

"Thanks…Hey, how come nothing bad has happened to you yet today!!" Ella suddenly exclaimed. "It was bad enough attending the costume party on Halloween. I went as a Yuki-Onna remember? Midnight froze anyone with Ice beam as part of the costume, but then you had to go and brag about it and ended up getting Aaron, Seth, yourself, and I in detention!" I replied.

"Oh…Right! I knew that!"

"Sure you did, Ella, sure you did…"

"…"

"…"

"..Wait a minute! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"


	4. Emergency

--Near the CR, November 7—

Ella and Anima continued to argue, and Seth came out of the comfort room. He looked really sick. "Seth, your pupils are getting bigger and smaller. That's weird." Ella said. Aaron, Ella and Anima stared at his eyes. His pupils got bigger, smaller, bigger, smaller… He suddenly clutched his stomach.

"Ugh…my…stomach…"

"I think we should take him to a hospital, that cookie could have been poisoned or something." Anima said. "Look at how sick he looks."

They suddenly heard footsteps, and became aware that someone was now observing them.

"What are you students standing around here for?...!...!!...!!!"

They stared at the Science teacher from the Devon Advanced High School department, who was aiming to be a part of the Elite someday, Miss Valeria Knightley. She seemed to be studying Seth. She stared at him intently, before appearing to have realized something.

"That…that… Get him to a hospital! At this INSTANT! How did he get poisoned by a Breloom!?" said the young teacher, who owned a Breloom herself.

Ella stood there, baffled. She hesitated. _Is she joking...?_

"What!?" Anima cried, shocked. _No way...!_

"You heard me! Get moving! Breloom poison neutralizes the nervous system in humans."

"What…?" _Neutralizes the nervou...What...???_

"…It kills his brain!"

They were convinced that the teacher was not joking, and rushed him to the hospital.

* * *

**Chapter end**

**I apologize for its shortness. And for not updating in a really long time. I had to come up with something. I'm really sorry. **

**Anyway...**

**I took a nap and had a dream.**

**There was this doctor guy, he was leading me to some kind of parking lot. I knew he belonged to an evil organization in my dream, but I kept smiling for unknown reasons. Then we stopped at this pink car. My teacher was there, she was a criminal too in my dream, and she asked me "So, what do you know about the Syndicate?"**

**I said "Desert Rules!" and i was still smiling a lot. I know it's weird but I've been watching a lot of tv.**

**And she smiled, then I was suddenly inside the car. i looked at her, and expected her to bring out a knife or something. **

**And then she brought out a...**

**Frying pan.**

**She was going to kill me! I was scared but sleepy in my dream, and my arm stuck out of the right car door so they didn't close it..**

**Then I woke up. It was scary for me. I almost cried. Why Yes, I am a crybaby.**


End file.
